unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BigBioZeke27/Hey!!
DO YOU NEED HELP WITH LANCER???? Hey!! My name is Isaiah, and I am at a pretty good place. I am at 185k+ gear score and I am still growing. I am a lancer, and I want to help other lancers. The Role Lancers are not a pure dps class. I know you are probably confused. If you are an Archer, than you have the Pure Dps class. Lancers are for breaking!!(That doesn't mean you need to have low attack.) Other classes can break, but Lancers are the main class for it. My highest stat is attack, but my moves are for breaking. What should you do When you start, save your gems. The first spawn you should do is the 3 or 9 gem spawn. The beginner one. That gives you some SR's or SSR's if your lucky. If you want a real head start, do either the 30 gem, 1 Ur spawn, or do a treasure spawn. Next thing to do is to try and focus on you lances. They can give some good procs and can help you early game. Next, focus on your defense. You don't want to be a lancer that dies on the first attack. Also add MDEF so your not getting rekt by monsters with magic. Monsters!! Ahh, monsters. The hardest thing to upgrade for a lancer. When you get a monster with either MDEF|ATK or ATK|DEF, don't sell it!!! They will be your best friend in unison. Later game, try to get monsters like Nobunaga and Romeo. Naga increases your attack, and your overall fire damage. Romeo just makes you a straight god. I was doing 64k, then I used Romeo, and I was doing 100k+. Try to do the video spawn step up. EVENTS!!!!! When a event comes through, take advantage. My gear score went from 135k to 185k+ in 2 days of the current event. It's really easy to earn prestige and the scroll for the character and a event gear of your choice is so close. Only about 120k for gear and 145k for the scroll. The current lance has 10000+ atk when Ur. SUB SKILLS No one looks at Sub-Skills. They can boost your weapon by 700 max.(That doesn't sound like a like, but with 5- 8 weapons with that skill, that can add up.) Build You choose. I don't know your play style but I can put some down and see if that fits you.(The first 3 are early) * 5/3/3/6 (Glass, mostly DPS) * 5/4/4/5(Limits your attack, but will preserve your life) * 4/5/5/4(Tanky lancer, that could do damage if you have the right equipment.) * 6/4/4/7(This will do the 2nd most amount of DPS) * 8/4/4/7(This will maximize your DPS) * 1/6/6/1(No one should do this) * 5/3/6/4(This will balance your score.( Weapons/Monster = Armor/Helmets)) Video This video is by TerMINator, an awesome lancer that makes videos about every class and her guild. Link will be down below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyCHnNFXGns This is has been the guide, I will add more later. THX IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR!! Category:Lancer Guides